Green with Envy
Green with Envy is the 9th episode of Power Rangers Thunder Star. It is the first installment in the seven-part Sinister Seven story-line. Synopsis Harry has to regain his Chi powers to save the others from a disastrous mirror while their Uncle Thomas goes to a convention for a week. Plot/Transcript Scene 1 The Rangers are seen eating lunch. Thomas is seen dancing. *Thomas (Dancing): Hey guys, I've got some GREAT news! *Trent: What's the great news? *Thomas: I'm going to the 25 Annual Uncles Convention. *Harry: That's great... uh, what's that? *Thomas: it's a convention for Uncles, and it's in the tittle. *Kathy: Wait how long will go be gone? *Bryan: Yeah, I mean if you're gone then who's gonna... (Rufus takes his cookie.) PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN! NOW! (Rufus puts back the cookie.) *Rufus: Sorry, I just like these cookies. *Thomas: I know you do, but that's Bryan's cookie. *Kathy: Uncle Thomas has a point. Where's yours? *Rufus: I already ate mine. (The others looks at him.) I just can't resist cookies. *Trent: Maybe you need to let go of the cookies for a while. *Quinn: I hate to say it, but Trenton has a point. *Rufus: Fine. I'll won't eat anymore of your cookies starting now. *Kathy: OK. That's gre... (Looks down.) Wait a minute, where's my cookie? *Trent: Rufus... *Rufus: OK, now. Scene 2 *Lord Zedd: Great news, I've called some old allies to destroy the Rangers and get their Thunder Gems. *Sailor Queen: But who? *Lord Zedd: The Sinister Seven! *Sailor Queen (Shocked): Shut up, you want those maniacs to destroy them? Are you CRAZY!!!??? *Lord Zedd: Of course I am. After I destroy the Rangers, the Thunder Gems will be mine! *Clay (V.O.): Not if I've got something to do about it. (Zedd looks at them.) *April: Yeah, they'll stop you! *Lord Zedd: I didn't ask you to talk, so, (Punches them.) SHUT UP! Those Gems will be mine and you'll do nothing to stop me! *Clay: We'll see about that. Scene 3 *Kathy: It's a fine day to go to the park. *Bryan: I know, but why do we have to bring Alan with us? *Trent: (Looks at Alan.) We have to keep in eye on him to make sure he doesn't get into trouble. *Harry: But what if... (whispers) what if he exposes his secret? What if... *Trent: Relax. (whispers) They're not gonna find out he's a dragon. *??? (V.O.): But I do. *The Rangers look behind them. *Rufus: Whoa, who the hell are you? *???: I'm Z-Mirror, you probably know how I am since I'm a member of the Sinister Seven. *Trent (confused): What's the Sinister Seven? *Z-Mirror: What? You don't know who the Sinister Seven are? They're the most powerful beings in the world. We destroy anyone who gets in our way, I'll be taking those Thunder Gems. *Trent: We'll see about that. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!! *Z-Mirror: Oh I don't think so! (Z-Mirror uses his rage attack.) *Rangers: Chi Power Activate! (But the Rangers Morphed.) *Trent: Thunder Rods! The Rangers attacks Z-Mirror. * Kathy: Alan, get to somewhere safe, NOW! (Alan runs away.) (After a fight, Z-Mirror stars to use his attack.) *Z-Mirror: I will destroy you all! Feel my wrath! (-Z-Mirror uses his attack on Harry, causing him to demorph.) *Trent: Harry! (Runs to Harry with the others.) Are you OK? *Harry: Yeah, I think so. *Bryan: You can't fight him looking like that, you need to Morph. (Harry tries to Morph, but nothing happens.) *Harry: I...I can't Morph. *Kathy: Wait, if you can't Morph, then that means... *Rufus: He stole your Chi Powers. *Z-Mirror: Now that your out, I can take the rest of you! (Z-Mirror uses the same attack, but this time, they get trapped in a mirror.) *Harry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Z-Mirror turns around.) Why you managing bastard, get back here! (Z-Mirror escapes. Harry screams at the top of his lungs.) Scene 4 (Harry walks into the warehouse mad, like very mad.) *Harry: (Breaks a chair.) If I just got out of his way, non of this wouldn't happen. *Leo: It wasn't your fault Harrison, don't blame yourself. *Harry: Why? He took my Chi Powers, without them, I'm useless. *Leo: You're not useless, even without your Chi Powers. Harrison, your siblings needs your help, they're counting on you. *Harry: But, how am I suppose to get my Powers back? Do I just wait for Uncle Thomas to get back from his convention? *Leo: Yes and No. I found a way to get your Chi Powers back. Follow me. *Harry: OK, so what's the plan? Scene 5 (Zedd was shocked when Z-Mirror told him what happened. And just so you know, he wasn't happy.) *Lord Zedd: WHAT!!!!??? You got four of the Rangers but you didn't got the Green one? *Z-Mirror: He didn't has Chi Powers, so... *Lord Zedd: SILENCE!!!! (Points his staff at Mirror.) Let's go over the plan again, you give me the Green Ranger or I'll send you to hell. You got that? *Z-Mirror: Yes. *Sailor Queen: Then go get him. Scene 6 (Leo, the other Thunderzords, and of course, Alan teaches him meditation to help Harry get his Chi back.) *Leo: Alright, Harrison, relax yourself, you need to let go of your negative feelings and let in your positives. (After ten minutes of meditation, Harry opens his eyes and sees he's in an alternate Dimension.) *Harry: Whoa. This is, strange. *Leo: That's because you're in the dimension of where all the Chi Powers go to, when their master loses them. *Harry: So how do I do this? *Leo: You need to be one with your Chi, Harrison, I have to do a chant for you to get them. *Harry: A chant? How is that gonna wo... *Leo: (Shushes him.) That's the way it has to work. Now, get into position. (Harry meditates while Leo chants, then he gets his Chi Powers back.) *Harry: It... it works. *Leo: Great work, Harrison. Your parents would be proud of you. *Harry: I already know they are. *Leo: Now without further ado, let's go save the others. (Harry rides on Leo's back.) Scene 7 *Z-Mirror: Green Ranger, come out, come out wherever you are. *Harry (V.O.): If you're looking for me, look behind you. (Z-Mirror looks behind.) *Z-Mirror: (Quietly screams.) Did anyone told you not to scare someone like that? *Harry: Only my kidnapped parents. You're gonna pay for messing with the wrong people. *Leo: Harrison, let's show this freak what we're made of. *Harry: OK. Chi Power Activate! Unleash the Thunder! (Harry Morphs into the Green Ranger.) *Z-Mirror: Finally. LET'S FIGHT! (Harry and Z-Mirror fights. Harry tried to destroy Mirror, but his Thunder Rod didn't made a dent.) *Harry: Crap! How am I suppose to defeat this freak. *Leo (V.O.): Harrison, you need to find a weakness. *Harry: Got it. (Harry breaks the mirror, causing the others to break free.) *Harry: Guys! (Runs to them.) Oh, my God, I'm so glad you're OK. *Trent: We are thinks to you. (The other Thunderzords appears.) *Phoebe: Kathlyn, are you OK? *Kathy: Yeah, I'm fine. Plus, it's Kathy. *Phoebe: Sorry Kathy. (Rufus hugs Quinn.) *Rufus: Quinn, are you crying? *Quinn: No, I'm just got something in my eye. *Bryan: I knew you'd be looking for me. *Perry: Of course, Brandon. Why wouldn't I? Draco roars with excitement. *Trent: Draco, I'm OK. *Z-Mirror: Why you son of a bitch! I'LL KILL YOU! *Trent: If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through us! Guys, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! *All: Chi Power Activate! Unleash the Thunder! (The Rangers Morph into their suits.) *Trent: Chi Master of Fire, Thunder Star Red! *Harry: Chi Master of Illusion, Thunder Star Green! *Bryan: Chi Master of Gravity, Thunder Star Blue! *Rufus: Chi Master of Time, Thunder Star Yellow! *Kathy: Chi Master of Wind, Thunder Star Pink! *Trent: Guardians of the Heavenly Chi Powers, unite as one! *All: Power Rangers Thunder Star! *Z-Mirror: Guardians? More like kids. Z-Patrol, get them, but leave the Green one, he's mine. (As Harry fights Z-Mirror, he gets blinded by one of his powers. He didn't really get blinded though.) *Harry: Chi Power, Illusion. (Harry, the other Rangers, and Z-Mirror gets sent to an unusual dimension.) *Z-Mirror: Even if you're hiding, I'll still kill you. Feel my power! (Z-Mirror uses an attack, but somehow gets the Rangers' mirrors uses it against it.) *Bryan: How does it feel to be attacked by your own thing? *Z-Mirror: It's insulting! *Harry (V.O.): That's what you get... (appears from fog.) when you mess with us. *Z-Mirror: I'll destroy you bastards! (Grabs sword.) Feel my wrath. *Trent: Look out! (Z-Mirror slashes them one by one, then laughs evilly.) *Trent: If we're gonna destroy that freak, we need to know when he'll strike next. *Harry: That's it, we just need a signal. (Z-Mirror was ready to strike again.) *Trent: Wait for it. *Z-Mirror: Time to die. *Harry: Now! Thunder Rod! (Swings it.) Power up! This is for my parents! (Harry throws his Rod at Z-Mirror's mirror, breaking it. They somehow return to Earth.) *Z-Mirror: Why you son of a bitch. Lord Zedd! *Lord Zedd: With Pleasure. (Zedd uses his staff to make Z-Mirror go into Mega mode.) *Harry: You're not the only one with powers like that. *All: (Pulls out Thunder Blasters) Thunderzords Assemble. (The Rangers hops into their Thunderzords.) *All: Zords combine! (All their Zords unite to become...) Thunder Star Megazord! (The Megazord was about to attack.) *Z-Mirror: Even if my mirror's destroyed, I can still kill you. (Z-Mirror Blasts the Megazord, but the attack didn't made a dent.) *Z-Mirror: Uh can we just talk about this? *Harry: I'm sorry, but you get no second chances. *Trent: Let's finish this freak. Thunder Sword. (Thunder Sword fills up with lightning.) *All: Final Strike! (Z-Mirror is destroyed.) Scene 8 (Back at the warehouse, the Rangers are seen talking to Thomas on a computer.) *Thomas: Whoa, I can't believe you did that. *Trent: And we wouldn't be here if Harry didn't save us. *Thomas: Harry, I'm prod of you. If your parents were here, they would be proud of you. *Harry: I already now they are. *Bryan: So, how's the convention. *Thomas: Great, I've talk to amazing Uncles and we had a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. (The Rangers groaned when they heard that.) *Kathy: A peanut butter and pickle sandwich? *Rufus: Yeah, I mean wo likes that. *Thomas: My fellow Uncles do. Scene 9 (At the unknown area...) *Lord Zedd: Z-Mirror might have failed to destroy the Rangers, but maybe the others might. After the Rangers are gone, their Thunder Gems will be mine! (Evil laugh.) (Screen cuts to black.) Characters Main *Trent McGrath/Red Thunder Ranger *Harry McGrath/Green Thunder Ranger *Bryan McGrath/Blue Thunder Ranger *Rufus McGrath/Yellow Thunder Ranger *Kathy McGrath/Pink Thunder Ranger *Thomas McGrath *Alan * *Sailor Queen Recunning *Clay McGrath *April McGrath *Z-Patrol Thunderzords *Dragon Thunderzord of Fire (Draco) *Lion Thunderzord of Illusion (Leo) *Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity (Perry) *Qilin Thunderzord of Time (Quinn) *Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind (Phoebe) Megazord Combinations *Thunder Star Megazord Monster of the Week *Z-Mirror Trivia *This is the first time a Thunder Star Ranger lost their Chi Powers and regains them. *This is the first appearance of the Sinister Seven. **However, the other members doesn't show up until the next episode. *When Bryan yelled "PUT THAT COOKIE DOWN!", he made a reference to the 1996 Christmas film, Jingle All the Way. Errors *Rufus has an obsession with cookies. See Also Don't Be Vain - Super Sentai Counterpart in Dairanger Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:RB-Man